


House Of Alter Egos

by YanDanTDM



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alter Egos, Arson, Crack, Crack Fic, Evil YouTubers - Freeform, Gen, I have no idea if half of those character tags worked, also half the darksides in this are of my creation, at some points, because I’m a self indulgent bastard, chat fic, evil counterparts, hermitblr discord people make cameos, it’s from my point of view, sooo, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanDanTDM/pseuds/YanDanTDM
Summary: Yan Dan wakes up in his room, but he soon realised it’s not his room and this is an entirely new household.ORAll those fanfictions where the characters all live in one basic household except it’s Minecraft and all the people in the household either have murdered or want to murderORSelf Indulgent fanfic where basically some of the MCYT darksides live in one household. Antics ensue.
Relationships: maybe eventually?, none as of yet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Where the hell?

I wake up, and get ready to start the day. I usually have to go and wake Darko up, since he’s a late sleeper, and get ready to just keep things going round on the back burner. I look over at the clock.

8:30.

Crap, I overslept. Why didn’t my alarm wake me up?! I always have it on! Darko should be awake by now too, same with Red, why can’t I hear them?

I sit up and get out of my bed. I look into my closet and grab my clothes, the usual. I think about getting straight to drawing, but I decide against it and simply head out the door, expecting to be in the extreme blue that Dan’s MindScape is. 

What I instead find, is a hallway. I appear to be on the top floor of a house, a balcony area if you will. Spruce floor, white concrete walls, some red carpet here and there...but I’m not where I’m meant to be. 

I rub my eyes, expecting the scenery to change after I’m done but it doesn’t. Then I hear the shout from beside me.

“WHAT THE F-”

I whip round in shock to see a knight beside me. They’re wearing dark armour, have jet black hair, and have one of those knight things- you know what I mean- which is red on top of their head. They also have a netherite sword equipped on their back.

“WHERE-” They notice me out of the corner of my eye and suddenly calm down. “Who are you, and what’s your business here?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” is my response.

The knight dramatically gasps. 

“You dare say that to a knight?”

“Yes.” I roll my eyes, and start walking away. “Let’s head downstairs. I assume you’re just as confused as I am, maybe the people downstairs will have some answers.”

“”I doubt it, but alright.” They run up beside me and we head down the stairs together.

“So, your name, peasant?” They ask.

“YanDanTDM, but most people just call me YanDan.” I respond. I couldn’t care less about names, to be honest. 

“Well my name’s HelsKnight! The knight of darkness and the force of chaos embodied!” Obviously he’s trying to make a show of it.

“Okay, cool.” I reach the bottom of the stairs and decide to look for everyone else. I smirk a bit when I hear the sound of indignation from behind me. 

I wander into a living room, which has a lot of people in it. They’re mainly sitting in a semi circle, two people standing or sitting in the corner, two ladies on he floor, one laying on a glass table and one with a visor slouching in an armchair.

“Oh, two more people. How many people are in this house?!” A cyan-haired man with a red t-shirt angrily says with a heavy Scottish accent. 

“This should be the last two..” the one with the visor and white hair says. 

“How do you know that’s all of them?!” Someone else, a female this time, with purple hair and a crown responds. 

“Probably because there are only eight rooms?!” Another female with pink hair and..are those vines growing out of her hair?

”I’m feeling a little out of place.” Someone with a panda hat and black streaks coming down from his eyes says.

“NO_I_AM_FEELING_THAT_TOO” A robot with blonde hair responds.

Well, this sure is a lineup. I feel like I recognise some of them too. Probably do.

“Well...maybe we should introduce ourselves.” The one with the visor says. “I’ll go first. My name’s Evil Xisuma. Most people call me EX. Nice to meet you.” I notice HelsKnight raise his eyebrows. Does he know the guy?

“Ooh, me, me!” The one with the panda hat jumps in. “I’m Hyperdeath Oli!” He gives a smile. 

“I suppose I’m next.” The cyan haired one says, annoyed. “I’ll tell you this once, and once only. I’m Ultra Despair Scott. People know me as Scott.” Then he rolls his eyes. “I won’t say any more.” He looks expectantly at the purple girl. She gladly takes the lead with “I am the ruler of a distant land, Corrupted Queen Lauren!” It’s almost if she expects lightning to appear behind her. Comical.

The other girl speaks next. She smiles and twiddles with her hair. “I am LDShadowGoddess. So you can bow before the most powerful here, if you want.”

I roll my eyes, and then make eye contact with Scott who obviously just did the same thing. I smirk a bit at him and he raises his eyebrow. Not one for chatting then.

The robot steps in next. 

“MY_NAME_IS_NPC_GRIAN. MOST_JUST_CALL_ME_NPC.” Well that’s something. A robot. Not sure how I’ll deal with that.

HelsKnight grins when he realises it’s his turn. 

“My name is HelsKnight! The protector of Hells and chaos’s knight in shining armour! At your service.” He bows down. I notice EX’s face when he realises who HelsKnight is.

“A knight, a queen and a goddess. All we need now is a prince or princess.” Oli remarks. 

“Well I suppose I’m last.” I say, finally. I like to introduce myself. “I’m called YanDanTDM. I’m usually known as YanDan, though.” I can’t help but fiddle with my knife a bit. “And that’s me, I suppose. 

“NOTED.” NPC says.

“What did you note?” ‘LDShadowGoddess’ replies. 

“YOUR_PERSONALITIES_AND_NICKNAMES. NOT_ALL_OF_YOU_SAID_YOURS_THOUGH. THAT_WOULD_BE_HELPFUL.”

“You can call me by my full name, thanks very much!” HelsKnight says.

Suddenly, EX says a little quip I wasn’t expecting.

“Are we all alter egos of some other person?”

Ah, so that’s why I recognised everyone. 

“I’m pretty sure we are.” Then I point to everyone individually, and list off who they’re an alter ego if. Reader, you should know this.

“Well that’s interesting. Why us? And why bring us here?” Lauren says. 

“I dunno.” EX responds. “But I think we’re gonna have to get used to being in this house. Just for a while.” 

“I suppose we will.” HelsKnight says, and we all nod in agreement. 

If only we knew how crazy things were gonna get.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finds communicators. Hilarity ensues. FT the hermitblr discord server

Two days later, we had thoroughly explored the house and gotten used to talking with each other. It’s still a little tense, but why wouldn’t it be? We’re all evil after all.

I awaken early and go downstairs to hear talking. Once I go into the kitchen, I notice EX, Hels and NPC chatting with each other. Not my problem.

I make myself tea, because tea. Do you think I’m not going to have it in the early morning?

“What are you doing awake so early, YanDan?” Hels asks me. I’ve taken to calling him, the person who sleeps next door to me, Hels as it’s so much easier.

“What I always do when I wake up.” I take a sip of tea. “What are you three doing awake at this hour?” 

“Plotting WORLD DOMINATION!” Hels slams the desk.

“We’re just trying to take over Hermitcraft. May I have some tea?” EX gives the context. 

“Ah. Sure, do you take milk or sugar?”

“Black, like our souls-”

“Just milk please.” 

I go over to the kettle again and pour some tea out, ignoring Hels’s babbling. The location of items is the exact same as it is in the kitchen back in the mindscape so it isn’t much of a struggle, just a simple routine. I make EX’s tea, give it to him, he starts drinking- wait, did he even take off his mask? 

“Uh-”

“JUST_GO_WITH_IT” NPC tried to fill in the gaps for me.

“Sure…” I say, still confused.

Next thing I know, Lizzie is kicking down the door. 

“I FOUND PHONES-”

“Excuse me?” Hels is likely the only one able to form words as of right now. What does she mean, phones?

“OUR PHONES”

She hands us all, well, communicators which she calls phones. I know it’s mine due to the diamond casing. 

“Oh our communicators, got it.” EX sighs. “Do the other three know of these?”

“I overheard Scott turn off his alarm and go back to sleep, Lauren is monologuing to herself and Oli is a late sleeper.”

“...That’s not an answer.”

“Not yet. Butttt I made a group chat!”

“Why?”

“Why NOT”

I go onto my social media and look at my messages. All concerned messages from Justin and Darko. Fair enough. I shoot them a message to say I’m okay and then click the link Lizzie sent me, sending me straight to the group chat.

_ <YanDanTDM||TDM Darkside joined the server> _

_ <YanDanTDM||TDM Darkside> Groovy _

_ <EvilXisuma> Very Groovy _

_ <BringerOfDarkness> now I have dominion over the internet too _

_ <PlantGoddess> No I do, it’s my group chat _

_ <PlantGoddess renamed BringerOfDarkness to Twink> _

_ <Twink> HEY _

I wheeze. Hels shoots a death glare at Lizzie.

_ <NPG joined> _

_ <NPG> rustic _

_ <Twink> no _

_ <NPG> r u s t i c  _

Suddenly the door slams open. It’s our local angry cyan man. 

“The fudge is happening here on this day.” Scott asks.

“Plans for arson, and group chats.” I explain. “Oh and you could just say f-“ I am about to swear but I get cut off by three people in the room pressing buzzers on their communicators. Why? 

Scott collects his one and joins.

_ <imhereimqueer joined the server> _

_ <imhereimqueer> and I’m filled with existential fear _

_ <EvilXisuma> mood  _

I notice that I have all my other discords on my communicator. “Hey what if I told the hermitblr discord you three were planning arson”

“NO.” All three of the Hermit egos shout but it’s too late, I’ve already sent the message.

_ <YanDanTDM//TDM Darkside> Hels NPG And Ex plan to destroy the server using arson asmr _

_ <♤~{ash}~♤> I heard arson? _

_ <Void Gremlin> :fire emoji: _

_ <♤~{ash}~♤> :fire emoji: :fire emoji: :fire emoji: _

_ <YanDanTDM//TDM Darkside> Why is this your instant reaction _

_ <♤~{ash}~♤> because a r s o n _

Before Hels can attack me (“We aren’t even planning arson!”) Oli enters.

“Hello, my fellow evils~!” He sings. 

“Hi Oli, get your communicator, we made a group chat on discord.” EX says. Oli nods excitedly and joins.

_ <NotOrionSound joined the server> _

_ <NotOrionSound> Heyy!! _

_ <NPG> r u s t I c _

_ <Twink> S T O P _

“Ya want tea, you three?” I ask the new trio. Lizzie asks for ‘meat tea’(??) But i day she can make that herself. Scott makes himself coffee and I’m here making tea for Oli. 

Hels makes sure to make it evident he’s doing the middle finger at me. 

Last person to enter and join us Lauren.

“Hello fools!” She shouts as she makes her dramatic entrance. 

“Hello, other fool.” I respond. “Join the group chat.”

With a huff, she does. 

_ <QueenOfGalaxies joined the server> _

_ <QueenOfGalaxies> now I can check up on my starlings  _

_ <EvilXisuma> your what _

_ <QueenOfGalaxies> My subjects, I just call them that to seem like a leader  _

_ <EvilXisuma> oh. _

_ <PlantGoddess> Is that all _

_ <Twink> Yes  _

_ <PlantGoddess> Perfect! Continue with your morning. _

“You could have just said that out loud.” Scott says, drinking his coffee.

“Shut up edgelord I do what I want” Lizzie responds.

“ARE_WE_NOT_ALL_EDGELORDS?” NPG questions, titling his head.

“That’s a question for people to ponder.” I respond. “Especially Hels.” 

Hels throws the tea Ex is drinking at me. I dodge, but some of the tea hits my (bare, mind you) arm. I feel it as I’m texting the (hermitblr) discord.

_ <lopsidedhead> Yanny, I feel like you're talking about Hels. Am I correct? _

_ <YanDanTDM//TDM Darkside>...yes _

_ <YanDanTDM//TDM Darkside> HE THREW TEA AT ME _

“Bit-” There go the beepers again. “I am in the MIDDLE OF A FIGHT.”

“Swearing shows weakness.”

“I wish to decorate your face with an item usually used in the creation of buildings. Repeatedly.”

“...did you just say that you want to hit him with a brick?” Scott asks.

“I sure did.”

Lizzie looks over my shoulder. “Yanny?”

“Don’t you start.” I stare at her.

“Okay, Yanny.” Hels laughs from behind.

“NO.” I stare at the knight in armour, who laughs. I ramble to the discord who INSTANTLY start rattling off my nicknames, so I close my communicator before either Lizzie or Hels see.

_ <Love Letter> Yandelion Dandelion _

That is the last thing i see before it turns off. Lizzie gives a knowing smirk at me. Crap. 

Ex has his head in his hands.

“I  _ just _ wanted tea.” 

“You live in this household, no wonder you don’t get tea.” Lizzie responds. Oli and Lauren are conversing on their own by this point but they both snort. 

“WAR_IN_THE_ALTER_EGO_HOUSEHOLD_WHAT_CRIMES_WILL_WE_COMMIT?” NPG says.

“Did you just make a meme?” Ex looks at NPG.

“I_SURE_DID.” 

“I’m so proud of you-“ Well Ex is now in a better mood. 

“I can make you another tea, you want meat tea?” Lizzie asks.

“No thanks.”

“Aw.” 

I can hear Lauren from behind me.

“Two days and this household is a mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEYYYYYY *shoves the fact I left this fic on hold for at least a month* HOW’S IT GOINNN  
> I have no idea the dates in this fic anymore so let’s just forget about them lmao   
> Anyways if this wasn’t obvious this fic is a crack fic I will be writing in between chapters for my main fic, TBBM. So don’t expect updates often, but this isn’t a fic that will have a) good writing and b) regular updates  
> But yeah. People included from the discord (And no, they weren’t just random, I was literally saying the stuff I / YanDan said during this chapter and recorded the reactions) are Ash, Void, TGL and Roxy in that order.   
> Have fun, and continue committing crimes!   
> \- YanDan

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo everyone! Here is a fanfic I don’t know where it will go! But here’s the cast list:
> 
> EDIT: Following my name change I changed my name  
> YanDanTDM - DanTDM (Yan Dan)  
> HelsKnight - WelsKnight (Hels)  
> Evil Xisuma - XisumaVoid (EX)  
> UltraDespair Scott - DangThatsALongName (Scott)  
> LDShadowGoddess - LDShadowLady (Lizzie)  
> Corrupted Queen Lauren - LaurenZSide (Lauren)  
> NPC Grian - Grian (NPC)
> 
> And yes, I know that I technically am Yandere Dan. I decided in 2016 to create a DanTDM alter ego and then thought ‘hey this would be a good avatar’ and I never changed it so I’ve been this for a while and I’m not changing so yes I am evil Dan.


End file.
